Once Upon a Time in New York City
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: [Updated January 12] Jack Kelly goes back to Manhattan after being gone 9 years after the strike and finds things have changed, but haven't in a way. He also has to face some ghosts from his past.
1. Once Upon a Time in New York City

centerOnce Upon a Time in New York City  
  
by Coneflower Adams  
  
Disclaimer: All characters in this story that you don't recognize are mine. All the regular newsies are owned by Disney.   
  
  
Once upon a time in New York City  
It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true  
But beginnings are contagious there  
They're setting stages there  
They're always turning pages there for you  
Ain't it great the way it all begins in New York City  
Right away you're making time and making friends  
No one cares where you were yesterday  
If they pick you out, you're on you're way  
For a once upon a time that never ends   
  
~ "Once Upon a Time in New York City", Oliver and Company ~  



	2. Ten Years

Part 1: Ten Years  
  
"Ten years" Francis Sullivan spoke out loud. He looked down at the calendar he was holding. July 14. The first day of the strike. "I can't believe it's been ten years." He didn't know where the time had gone. He shook his head, walking toward the window of his small house that sat on the out skirts of Santa Fe, New Mexico. He'd been there every since he left New York about a year after the strike. He hadn't been there since. He thought about everything he had left behind - his friends, his make shift family, his love. He had his reasons to leave. He didn't want to face what he had done.   
He peered out the window at the carriages, horses, cattle. It was great. He loved being there living his dream - being a real cowboy. He still wore his trademark red bandanna around his neck. A tattered black cowboy hat sat on his back. He had bought it when he made it to Santa Fe. His old one he had been given to Les so long ago. He wondered about Les offend. The kid who thought he had hung the moon - he wanted to know how he was. He wanted to know how everyone was. And, what kind of kids took their places at the Newsboys Lodging House. He grabbed his duffel bag, and headed out the door to the train station…  
  
~*~  
  
The large locomotive - that housed dozens of passengers - came to a halt at Grand Central Station. Francis Sullivan grabbed his bag, and stepped out of the passenger car. It was almost midnight so it was too late to go exploring for the day. He walked down the streets recognizing buildings and businesses. He decided to just hang around in a tavern till morning. He ducked into a small tavern with a lot of ruckus going on inside. There were drunks, barmaids, and some interesting people in there to say the least. He sat down at the bar, and ordered a drink. The bartender came back a minute later with a beer.   
Francis took a sip as he looked around at the room. Something caught his eye. A red headed girl - couldn't be any older than fourteen - was sneaking around looking suspicious. No one else noticed because they were all drunk or didn't care. He saw another girl with brown hair sitting at a table - with men years older than her - playing poker. She looked like she was winning too. He then saw a taller girl, who looked older then the other two, standing silently by the door - holding eye contact with the bartender. He struggled the thought off of the three girls when the piano in the corner started playing. Another girl with curly blonde hair all the sudden appeared next to the piano. She was wearing a low cut pantdress ((a dress with a divided skirt)) - standing proper like a lady. She didn't look a day over fifteen either. She had a porcelain looking face that was flawless. The noisy crowd grew quite when she started to sing.  
"Please gentleman…listen to my song…life down here is hard for you…life has made you strong…but I'll be good to you…with my attitude…" She grabbed her skirt and started swushing it as she danced around the piano. "Hey fellas…this is the time…hey fellas…tonights the night…for me to be good to you…" She playfully pointed at a man sitting at a table. The girl standing by the door ran over to the piano. She leaned against it, and started to sing with her. "Ya tough guys…we know ya all drawn out…ya bad guys we know ya bad…but we don't care…hey fellas…ya babys here…let us be good to you…" The singing continued on as the two girls distracted the crowd.   
Francis was enjoying the show, but he was more alert than most of the people there. He felt something touching his side. He turned, and grabbed a hold of an arm that belonged to the suspicious looking girl. Her green eyes grew big as he stared at her. She finally broke out of the trance, and whistled to the other girls.   
"Cinderella's carriage is turnin' into a pumpkin!" she shouted. It only took a second for the other three girls to run out of the place with the red headed thief. Francis shook his head as he turned back to the bartender.  
"They come in heah often?" he asked the bartender who was wiping some glasses.  
"Yeah. They good for business" he replied, smirking. Francis known what that meant. He didn't feel like arguing about it. It wasn't any of his business. He'd never see those girls again. 


	3. A Life Worth Living?

Part 2: A Life Worth Living?  
  
  
Four mysterious girls ran down the wet streets of Manhattan. They nearly missed there stop on Duane Street where the Newsboys Lodging House was located. They stood there huffing from running so far and fast.   
"Wese got caught!" the red headed girl shouted loud enough to wake the whole New York State.   
"Chaos, will ya pipe down. Hawkeye is gonna hear ya" Cricket whispered in a yelling tone.   
"Youse roight, Meery-Jane" a dark shadow said from the ally way. Cricket sighed in frustration, and rolled her eyes at the way the figure pronounced her real name - Mary-Jane. The figure stepped out of the darkness toward them. "Ya's didn't think I'd know you was gone?"  
"We're stupid, 'kay! So, skip da speech, Hawk." Cricket throw her arms up.  
"Ise wasn't gonna give any kinda speech. I am gonna say get ya lousy hides inside before I soak 'em till next Wednsday."  
He pushed Cricket in the front door of the lodging house, and held it for the other three girls.  
"Nice…clothes, Doll Face" he said to the last one in noticing more than just her clothes. She smiled intently.   
The girls signed in, left their night's pay on the front desk, and headed upstairs to their bunk room. Hawkeye let the girls - Chaos, Dice, and Doll Face - go into the girl's room. He peered at Dice though, and said he'd deal with her later. She was, after all, his cousin - and he had to deal with her in his own way. He pulled Cricket back before she could join them.  
"Y'know ya suppose ta be da responsible leadah, but ya out in a bar makin' money offa slobs. Whys dat Meery-Jane?" he asked almost sounding hurt.  
She glared at him for a moment. "Ya know why. Waterbug got sick. The doctor demanded money. Wese tryin' ta pay da bill off reasonably." She folded her arms, and snorted. "Besides, we don't do it offen anymore."  
"But, sellin' Doll Face ta dose…"  
She cut him off. "Ise don' sell Doll Face or any a me girls off ta anyone! She nevah gets touched, because I make sure a dat!" Mary-Jane breathed hard. "Ise roight dere da whole time."  
Hawkeye's clear green eyes glared right through her. She hated when he did that. It made her nervous at how someone could intimidate her with their eyes especially Hawkeye. She know he was upset with her. She know he cared. They'd been friends for over eight years. She also knew he wouldn't stay mad for long.  
Without another word spoken between them, they parted ways into their own rooms. Hawkeye in the boys. Cricket in the girls. Spitfire wanted to slam the door, but realize she'd wake up everyone in the whole house. Good thing I think before I act. Sometimes. She walked to her bed. Some of the girls were still up. She walked past one of them, who was leaned up against the bed post passed out. "Wha' happen ta her?" Cricket asked to the girl on the top bunk of that bed.  
"She came in, and passed out" Bally ((pronounced Ba-lee)) replied looking down at the girl. "She was out drinking again. This time she came back wit a bunch money in her pocket. Must of been in a drinking contest." The girl in topic was Harlem Quarter, a heavy drinker amoung the girls.  
"Did ya take any of her money? She'd nevah know." Cricket gave her a mischievous grin.  
Bally's faced turned serious in a flash. "You know I don't do that anymore, Cricket."  
"Ise sorry." She held up her hands as a peace offering. "It was only a joke."   
Bally flopped on her pillow hard - upset over Cricket's remark. She hated being reminded of her past, but who didn't at the lodging house.  
"So, Hawk is mad at ya's again?" asked Doll Face from behind her.  
"Yeah." Cricket turned to look at her best friend - the living porcelain doll. "But, he'll get ovah it. He always does. How much did we make tanight?" She asked Chaos who was slowly strolling up to them.  
Chaos handed her a handful of money. "Ten dollars. Ain't sucha bad night afta all."  
"Good. Now we can get payin' on dose doctor bills." Cricket stuck the money in her felt pouch then walked over to the youngest member of the newsies - Waterbug. She was asleep already. Cricket smiled. The little curly haired girl looked so peaceful clinching her tattered teddy bear. Your worth every penny of our sacrifice, Waterbug. Even if the sacrifice is playing dirty.   



	4. Long Time, No See

Part 3: Long Time, No See  
  
  
Francis walked down Duane St. headed to his old home. The building still looked like it would fall at anytime, but on the inside it was as steady as a rock. It was around afternoon so he known most everyone would be gone. At least the recent residents. He opened the front door, and stepped inside to see a familiar figure hanging on a crutch, turned to the wall - head down looking over a book. Francis smiled. It couldn't be who he thought it was. He walked up to the desk quietly, and rang the bell.   
The figure turned slowly. "What can I do for…" He froze when he realized who it was. "Jack! Is that you?! It can't be Cowboy."  
"That's me. How ya been, Crutchy?" he asked, placing a hand on his old friend's shoulder.  
Crutchy smiled. "I been fine. I run the lodgin' house now. Hard work, but I gotta bunch good kids livin' heah. So, Jack, where you been?"  
"I finally made it to Santa Fe."  
"Just like you always said ya would. I never doubted you, Jack. Nothin' could hold ya back from your dream."  
The door flow open all the sudden. Two tall boys strolled in cutting up. The now named Jack - again - glanced at them. One of them automatically reminded him of himself. The two boys stopped when they saw their landlord had company.  
One boy glared at him with piercing green eyes. Eyes that looked like they shot right through him. Jack glared back at him, not realizing how much time had passed since they walked in.  
"Heya Hawkeye! Heya Townshend!" Crutchy greeted the boys. "I want you to met someone." Crutchy hobble from behind the desk. "Boys, this is the one and only Jack Kelly."  
"Jack Kelly? Cowboy? Hey, it's great to finally know that you're real and not just a legend." Hawkeye spit in his hand and extended it. Jack smirked doing the same. It was good to be back. "I'm Hawkeye, the leader of this joint. Well, Crutchy is a peg above me, but he lets me boss the others around." He smirked in amusement. "For fun."   
Jack looked over at his companion who was being awfully quiet with his hands jammed in his pocket. "And who are you, kid?"  
The shy looking boy eased up. "I'm Townshend Turner. Some people call me Townie." He shook Jack's hand as well.  
"Wha't kinda name is Townshend?"  
"It's me given name. Y'see, I have such a weird name, I didn't need a nickname."  
"Townshend heah is me best pal. We been together since we was t'ree years old" Hawkeye said proudly, throwing an arm around his friend's neck, and shacking him.  
"How long have you been heah?"  
"Goin' on six years."  
"You know anyone besides Crutchy that was heah for the strike?"  
"Of course, we do. We knew Boots, and Snipeshooter, and Slider and Ace. In fact, Snipeshooter became the leader heah for a couple of years. Then he left leavin' the job open for me."   
Jack stopped the boy. "Wait, wait, wait. I don't know any Ace."  
"Yeah you do, Jack" Crutchy spoke up. "That wasn't what he was called when you was heah." Jack looked at him confused. "The boy in question is no other then Les Jacobs."  
"Les!" His eyes lite up with content. "How'd he get a nickname like Ace?"  
"He was the best seller at one time" Townshend cut in.   
Jack shook his head, staring off. "I knew that kid would be the best someday. Where is he now?"  
They all looked at him in suddenly saddened. Townshend's head dropped with a sorrowful frown. "He's died."  
Jack's faced turned to shock. His first day back to New York, and he finds that the kid who adored him more than anything - was died. He felt his stomach roll into a knot. "How did it happen? Wait, what happen? I can't believe..." The happiness was gone from his voice.   
"It was a fire" Crutchy began. "His apartment building was on fire. He was helpin' one of his neighbors when the roof collapsed on him. Newsies all over the city went to his funeral."   
The room fell silent. Hawkeye stared at Jack. He had pictured the great Jack Kelly to be different, but he felt like Jack was more like him. He heard footsteps coming, and turned. His smile returned when he saw who it was.   
"Meery-Jane!" The sorrowful moment was broken. "Back so soon" he said to Cricket and Doll Face as they walked in.  
Cricket leaned toward her companion. "See. I told you he wouldn't stay mad for long" she whispered.  
"I heard that" Hawkeye informed them, pretending to slug her cheek.  
"That's great! At least we know you're not stupid. Although…" Cricket shot a wicked glance at Doll Face. "Don't you agree with me, Doll?" she asked her friend elbowing her in the side.  
Doll's eyes narrowed, and her head spun to look at her. "Just because you don't like him like dat, doesn't mean I can't."  
Cricket rolled her eyes. Doll Face had had a crush on Hawkeye since she arrived at the lodging house a couple years ago. Cricket knew it, and often got a kick out of teasing her over it. She finally noticed the new face in the lobby.   
"You look familiar. Who are ya?" she asked Jack smugly.   
Crutchy stepped in to inform her of their guest. "This is…" He didn't get there fast enough.  
"Jack Kelly! You're Cowboy! Man, I'd never thought I'd get to meet you!" she shouted, gesturing wildly.   
"Yeah. That's me" he replied, with a grin planted on his lips. His grieving would have to wait for later. "Geez, Crutchy. You must of told everyone every detail about me."  
"Actually, Jack, they've seen a pit'cha of you." Crutchy pointed to a picture hanging on the wall behind his desk.   
Jack walked over the it. His eyes grew wide. "That's the pit'cha of us when we got in the papes. How did…" He stopped turning back to the others, too surprised to finish his sentence.   
"About a year ago, Mary-Jane and Townshend was helpin' me go through boxes of old paper work. The kids found it and had a frame made for it and gave it to me."  
Jack turned back to the picture. Seeing all the faces of his old friend was about to make him cry until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Cricket behind him.  
"Ever since I was a lil' kid, you been me hero because you and all the other boys…" She turned her head to smile at Crutchy. "Includin' Crutchy, gave me the courage to live on my own." She glanced back at Hawkeye. "Of course, I had a little help from Hawkeye and Townie after they found me in the park."  
Jack didn't know what to think of the kind words a girl he'd never met say to him. He slapped his hands together, and switched his view to the rest of the crowd. "I didn't know when I came back to this city, I'd get such a warm welcome."  
"Why wouldn't the one and only Jack Kelly not get a warm welcome" Hawkeye remarked.  
Jack looked around and smiled. The two girls in his presents looked very familiar to him. Where have I seen those two before?  



	5. New and Old Ties

Part 4: New and Old Ties  
  
The group headed over to Tibby's. Yes, it was still the favorite to all the newsies in Manhattan. Crutchy offered to Jack again - that he could stay at the lodging house for as long as he's going to be in town. He refused, but after a lot of begging from Cricket and Doll Face, he decided to stay for at least a few days. They all walked into Tibby's. A round of enthusiastic greetings came from their comrades. They all sat at an empty booth in the corner. Hawkeye and Townshend grabbed two chairs to sit with them. A black headed boy that looked like an Italian and Greek mix strolled up to the table. His wicker hat had an ace of hearts stuck in the brim.  
"Ain't you kinda old to be a newsboy?" he asked looking straight at Jack with a silly smirk on his face.   
"Naw. I'm just joining to live the easy life" he replied.  
The boy laughed a little. "Who is this wise guy?"  
Out of all those years he lived in Santa Fe, Jack was never called a wise guy. But, he'd only been back in New York for a day, and he was already being called a "wise guy" again.   
"This is Jack Kelly" Hawkeye answered him.  
"The Jack Kelly? Really? Huh! Well, let me shake you hand, sir. I'm Kingpin." Kingpin stuck out his hand, and shook Jack's.  
"Kingpin, heah, is the gambler. He's even good friends wit Racetrack Higgins" Hawkeye spoke up.  
"Racetrack is still 'round?"  
"Yeah, Jack. Race lives over by Coney Island now. Works at Sheepshend Races as an announcer."  
"Well, I'm just gonna have to take a visit over to the Races then."  
"Hey Kingpin! Are you in 'er not?!" someone called from a table across the restaurant.   
"Course I'm in, Dice! Gotta go. Startin' a round a poker. See you later, Mr. Kelly." Kingpin walked off to a table across the room, and sat down next to a ash blonde haired girl.   
"That voice would belong to me cousin, Reebecca "Dice" Adams" Hawkeye pointed out. Cricket rolled her eyes at the way he pronounced his cousin's name, Rebecca.   
"I ain't shufflin' the cards wrong, woman!" They all heard Kingpin yelled as Dice scolded him. Townshend shook his head as the rest silently snickered to themselves.  
By the time their food came, the restaurant was packed. Crutchy had left to go back to the lodging house, and Jack was left with the kids. Jack looked around at all the kids who had replaced his friends.   
"So, all these kids live at the lodgin' house?" Jack asked curiously.  
"Yeah" Townshend answered him.  
"When did it become a co-ed place?"  
"Bout six years ago" Doll Face said.  
"I was the foist goil to live there" Cricket barged in.  
"Geez…I wish it was co-ed when I was livin' there." The two girls blushed. Hawkeye and Townshend exchanged glances and smirks.   
"I don't know 'bout that, Jack. These goils are pretty tough." Hawkeye ruffed Cricket 's hair.   
"Hey! Stop that, Duncan!" She swotted his hand away.  
Hawkeye slapped her lightly on the cheek. "Hey! Don't call me by me real name, Meery-Jane."   
"Now you children play nice" Townshend interrupted, receiving a good-natured slap from both parties. They play slapped one another for a few minutes till they lost interest.   
"So, who are all these kids?" Jack asked another question.  
Cricket assumed the position of introducer. "Over there at that table…" She pointed to the table where a poker game was going on. "Y'know Kingpin an' Dice. The girl with the feather in her hair is Harlem. She's half Cherokee. Don't like to talk much. Actually, she don' talk to us at all."  
"Legend has it, she broke a man's jaw once with one swipe" Doll Face cut in. Cricket gave her friend a dirty look, but went back to jabbering.   
"Back to wha' I was sayin', that person sitting next to Harlem is - oh yeah, that ain't her real name - okay, those two guys sittin' by her is Troubleshooter and Luke. Trouble can sense trouble anywhere. That's how he got his name. He may look like a twig, but he is one of the best fighters in Manhattan. Luke is from Australia. He's a boxer. Only been heah a few months."  
Cricket pointed to the small table by the wall. "The boy writin' on the napkin is Chronicles, and the one sittin' across from him yammerin' is Fox. He use to be a pickpocket, but changed when he joined the newsies. The girls playin' cards at that table are Mouse and Patchwork. Mouse is very religious and full blooded Irish. Patchwork is from Dallas, Texas. Use to live on a ranch. She wants to own her own one day.   
"Those little kids over There are Waterbug, Jeannie, Inkblot, Stutters, Bolt, and Eight Ball." She pointed to each of them as she said their names. "Waterbug is our youngest. She got sick a few weeks ago. Thought she was gonna died, but she made it. Stutters hardly talks 'cause he stutters a lot. Bolt is the fastest kid in Manhattan. And Eight Ball is really good at playin' pool.  
"Those idiots actin' stupid over there are Blotch and Slingshot. Blotch is our Mister gullible. He'll believe anything you say. Slingshot, he's the best sharpshooter since Spot Conlon.   
"The girls in the corner gossiping is Dissy, Hoax, Respect, an' Raggedy Ann. She the one with the braids. She may look like a harmless little goil, but she's tough. Her twin brother is Eight Ball. Dissy is our yenta. Hoax is our storyteller. And Respect is, well, very tall.  
"There in that corner is Binx - he's Jeannie's brother - Kuhn, and Peeler. That goil sittin' by her lonesome is Bally. Usually she'd be over heah with us, but we got in a argument last night. Hard feelin's, y'know. She don't like the be reminded of her past."  
"Who doesn't?" Jack murmured where anyone could barely hear him. "So, who claims Brooklyn as there territory now? Wha' ever happen to Spot Conlon?" The kids exchanged looks then laughed. Jack's expression turned to confusion. "Wha'?"  
"Sorry, Jack. Brooklyn just…I don't know how to explain it" Hawkeye said holding back a cackle. "Y'see, the leader a the Brooklyn newsies now is none other den Spot Conlon's little cousin, James "Cock of the Loft" Shiloh. Otherwise known as Cock Shiloh."  
"He worst then Spot?"  
"Worst? Ha! The guy is shorter, skinnier, and even more hardheaded then Spot Conlon. He'll soak you even if you look at him wrong. But, I've been friend with him for years. He's okay once you get use to him. And he can be a real soft-heart, but that's rare."  
The bell over Tibby's door rang as a walking, talking stick walked in. All eyes turned then quickly deverted away from him. Hawkeye leaned in close to the table. "Speak a the devil."   
The boy came strolling up casually to their table. "Heya Hawk, Doll, Townie, Janie."  
"Cock, I told ya I don't want ya to call me Janie. If you're gonna greet me, either call me Cricket or Mary-Jane. If not, den don't bother greetin' at all."  
Every eye grew wide at Cricket 's comment to the fierce leader of Brooklyn. Cock leaned in close to Cricket. She glared at Cock right in the eye. He gave her an evil look. The room was silent till Cock slapped his hand down on the table and ordered Cricket outside. She followed him out the restaurant. The room started mumbling and ran over to the window. Hawkeye just shrugged and laughed.  
"Who you thinks gonna win?" Jack asked him. They didn't even bother to get up out their seats - they were sitting next to the window.   
Hawkeye shook his head. "No ones gonna win. Those two do that all the time. Is a old routine between them. Y'see me, Townie, Cock, Meery-Jane, and Dice have been knowin' each other for a long time. We all have these 'tiffs' we get into that's been goin' on since we was kids. The rest of us know that they won't fight."  
"That's not the case somethings, Hawk. Remember when Cock and Cricket got into it 'bout the toll?" Townshend said biasly.   
"Yeah, but this is just for fun, Townie." They looked out the window. Cock glanced over at Hawk through the window with a broadening smirk. Hawkeye laughed again. "Those two." He went back to drinking his soft drink.  
After a few minutes, the playful fight broke apart, and Cock and Cricket rejoined the table - introducing him to the famous Jack Kelly. Cock proclaimed his cousin, Spot Conlon was even more famous, but no one paid attention to him.   
The door opened again featuring a happy looking couple. The room lit up as they were greeted with whistles and cat calls. Cricket turned - knowing exactly who it was.   
"Well, if it ain't the matching set" she remarked with a wide grin.  
"Why do you call them two the matchin' set?" Jack asked.  
"Cause they always together. Well, most of the time anyways. You can't get one without the other, so they are the matchin' set."  
The young couple shuffles over to their table.   
"Heya guys. How ya been?" the boy said still holding on to the girl.  
"Heya Cab. We're all fine" Hawk said leaning back in his chair. The girl on Cab's arms took one look at Jack and recognized him as the man who caught her stealing the night before. She quickly slipped away. "Cab, this is Jack Kelly. The 1899 strike leader."  
"Good to meetcha." Cab shook Jack's hand. "I'm Cab Goyins and this is me goil, Chaos." He looked to his side. No one was there. "Where'd that goil go?"  
Doll looked over at him. "Annie snuck off over there somewheres, Cab."   
Cab shrugged. "Probably orderin' for us."  
Jack stood up. "Listen, kids. I've had a good time, but I'm gonna go now."  
"What?" Cricket exclaimed. "Why can't ya stay?"  
"Don' worry. I'm comin' back to the lodgin' house later. You can introduce me to everyone den."  
"Okay." Cricket slumped over, disappointed.   
Jack walked out of Tibby's waving good-bye to his new friends. He peered around the street. It was still the busy, noisy, crowded place he had left. The kids, he thought, were great especially the girls who had moved into the lodging house. Too bad Ise not young anymore.  
He strolled down the street, turning a corner. A familiar sight could his eye in front of him. A person handling a black cane was straight in front of him, sauntering casually.   
  
Jack shook his head. "It can' be." He said to himself. He walked up to the person, and fell in step with him. The cane, the key around the neck, the powerful walk…yeah, that's him.  
"Spot Conlon."   
The person glared up at him with intense eyes. He stared at Jack confused for a second. "Jacky-Boy? Naw, can't be you!" Spot said, facing him.  
"It's me. In the flesh."  
"I can't believe you back."  
The two old friends embraced, which was something Spot Conlon rarely did.   
"Where you headed off to?" Jack asked as they started to walk again.   
"Back ta Brooklyn. You wanna come?"  
"Sure. I'm was just gonna walk 'round the city anyways. Why don't I do it wit someone I know."   
Spot threw an arm around his old friend. "While we walk, you can tell me everything..." 


	6. Father of the Year

Part 5: Father of the Year  
  
  
Jack Kelly and Spot Conlon strolled across the Brooklyn Bridge catching up on old times. Spot's attitude had changed so much, Jack noted. He wasn't as aggressive and cold-hearted acting as he was when they were kids. Spot didn't notice any difference in Jack. He still looked the same - only aged a little - and had a beard growing. But, all and all, he was still the same Jack Kelly.  
"How long have you been back, Jacky-boy?" Spot asked, as they walked down a street in Brooklyn. Jack had no idea where Spot was actually going, but he went with him anyway.  
"Just a day" he replied, relaxed.  
Spot looked over at him surprised. "That's it! You couldn't a gone too many places. Where you been?"  
Jack glanced at his friend. "To the ole' lodgin' house."  
"You got to meet any of the kids there?"  
"Yeah" Jack replied.  
"You met Hawkeye? That kid reminds me so much of you." He smirked. "But not as stupid."  
Jack pushed Spot's shoulder. "You have room to talk, mister 'but I got brains too'. I didn't really see any thing similar between me and him."  
"Yeah, well, the kid is a wise guy like you. He keeps all the newsies in all the boroughs in line."  
"I got to meet your 'cousin', Cock Shiloh. Now, that kid reminds me a you."  
Spot glared over at him. "Criminy, that kid!"  
"Is he your real cousin?"  
Spot frowned. "With the way my luck was going at da time, yeah."   
"How do you know he's really related to you?"  
"Me mother's brother is his father. I didn't know until the kid came around about a year after you left. I had to take him in. After I left the Brooklyn lodgin' house, he just sorta took over."  
"I tell you Spot, that group of kids there now in Manhattan, they're all right."  
"Yeah, they are."   
Spot suddenly stopped in front of an apartment building that wasn't too worn down looking. He smirked, and pointed up to it.   
"This is my stop. Why don'tcha come up."  
Jack agreed, and they headed into the building. He followed Spot up three flits of stairs until he stopped in front of the second door of the third floor. He unlocked it and walked in. Jack peered around the mid-size tenement. It was a clean apartment with more of a ladies touch than a man's. Jack wondered.  
"Make yourself at home, Jacky-boy" Spot said, putting his cane down by the door. "Baby, I'm home!"  
"Daddy!" came two little voices in unison from the kitchen. Two little girls came running at full speed right into Spot's arms.  
"Heya girls" he greeting, scooping them up into his arms.   
The smallest girl with curly blonde locks pulled away from him. "Daddy, we missed you today."  
"Kid, you always miss me" he retorted, ruffling her hair.  
"Yeah, but today…" She leaned in closer to his ear. "Mommy's been getting mad and then happy then mad again."  
"She's driving us nutballs" the little brown headed girl whispered.  
"Y'know, Mommy is gonna have mood swings with the little baby grownin' in her belly."  
Jack watched in shock at the scene that was playing out in front of him. Was this the same Spot Conlon? The boy who was so rough and intimidating to everyone? Naw, this is not Spot.   
"Ben" a female voice called. A lady around Spot's height walked out of the kitchen with a round belly under her apron.   
"Hey Glory" he greeted his wife, kissing her on the cheek.  
Glory looked over at the door to see an unfamiliar face. "I see you brought home a friend."   
Spot smiled intently. "Yeah, baby. This is a ole' friend a mine, Jack Kelly. Jack this is my wife, Glory."  
"Pleasure to meetcha ma'am" he said, shaking Glory's hand.  
"Oh, these two are my daughters. Sally…" he placed his hand on top the brunette. "…and this is Tressa." He ruffled the little blonde girl's hair again. She slapped his hand away.   
"Your Jacky-boy?" Tressa asked, staring up at Jack with intense, crystal blue eyes that looked so much like Spot's.  
"Yeah, that's me." Jack smiled.   
"Wow! Daddy has told us stories about you and him when you were kids. He told us everything about the strike, and how he saved your lousy hide when you and the Manhattan newsies got locked in the gate. And…"   
Tressa was getting faster and faster as she talked. Spot throw his hand over her mouth to stop her from saying anything he didn't want to be repeated.  
"That's enough, Tress. You gotta learn how to breath, goil. Besides, Jack knows all the stories." He leaned in closer to Jack. "Don't know where she got that mouth." Jack just smiled, knowing exactly where she got it.  
Glory stepped in. "Girls. Why don't you go in the kitchen, and set the table." The little girls ran back into the kitchen. "Jack, are you staying for dinner?"   
"Uh…" He thought for a moment, but Spot interrupted.  
"Of course, he is."  
"I don't want to intrude."  
"You're not intruding, Jack. I always make plenty of food, because someone…" she glanced over at Spot who was sarcastically staring off into space. "…brings home newsboys ever week to eat with us."  
"Hey! Sometimes they need a hand. We know how it feels to not have anything, don't we Glory?" He stared her straight in the face.   
Glory diverted her eyes to the floor. She hated when he did that. She mumbled something that sounded like "yes, I know", but they couldn't hear her very clearly.  
Jack found the tension growing in the room. He looked down to see Glory's belly that was bulging. "How far along are you?"  
She looked up, smiling. "Seven months. The arrival is coming soon."  
"Yeah, and it's gonna be a boy too" Spot declared, rubbing Glory's stomach.  
"Ben, we don't know if it's going to be a boy or girl till it's born."  
"It's gonna be a boy. I love my goils ana all, but I wanna pass on the Conlon name."  
"Well, the girls are probably finished setting the table now."  
"Good. I'm starvin'."  
Fish and beans were on the Conlon family menu that night. Tressa fought to sit by Jack. She was a little devil, he noted. He watched her chat away while everyone else at the table listened, or at least seemed to listen. Spot stopped her a couple times, but she went right back to talking a few seconds later. Jack shook his head still amazed that this was actually Spot Conlon's family. He never imagined it. He glanced over at Spot's oldest daughter, who was just fiddling with her food. She hadn't spoke a word since he'd gotten there.  
"So, goils, how old are you?" he asked to see if he could get her to talk.  
"I'm five" Tressa blurted, holding up five fingers. "And, Sally…"  
"Tressa! Sally can speak for herself" Glory cut her off.  
Tressa sat back in her chair and pouted. Jack turned to look at Sally. She looked like she wanted to shrivel up and die as she slid down in her chair.  
"How old are you, Sally?" Jack asked her directly.  
She was silent for a moment till she collected enough courage. "I'm seven and a half."  
Jack laughed. "That half is important, isn't it?"  
Sally nodded slightly then grinned shyly.  
"Is this guy a good dad?"   
"He's the greatest!" Tressa hurried up to say.  
"Yeah, he's the best" Sally said. "And, I'm not just saying that because he's in front of me" she added, glancing up at Spot to see his expression.  
He smirked at her. "That's my goils."  
"How'd you two meet?" Jack asked Spot and Glory.  
Spot put down his glass. "Well, I was walkin' on the Brooklyn Bridge one day when I saw this goil spittin' off into the water."  
Glory continued. "He strolls up to me casually and began a spitting contest with me. He didn't even know who I was."  
"After we ran outta saliva, we went and got something to drink. She told me she didn't have no place to go, so, I offered her to stay at the Brooklyn lodgin' house and become a newsie. We found out we didn't get along too good though."  
Glory started snickering to herself. "I stole his slingshot and popped him one on the back of his head."  
"And, I pushed her into the river."  
"After we got into all that, he came to me with a peace offering."  
Spot turned sharply to her. "I came to *you* with a peace offerin'?!"  
Tressa smirked mischievously. "Mommy and Daddy's gonna get into it again."  
They all looked at her, bemused. She grinned sheepishly then went back to eating.  
The argument ended a few seconds later. Jack noticed Spot and Glory were very competitive with each other, but they never fought for long. He could tell she had changed him indirectly. So had his children. I never thought Spot would change. So, this is what happens when you settle down. He watched as Spot played with the girls in the front room. He really does love 'em. Jack glanced at his pocket watch.  
"I gotta get goin'." He stood up from the armchair.  
"Do you really have to go?" Tressa groaned.   
"Yeah, but don't worry. You'll see me again" he told her, bending down to her height.  
"Jack, you better not leave New Yawk witout sayin' 'good-bye', like you did last time" Spot said.   
Jack nodded. "Of course, I won't leave without sayin' 'good-bye'. I'll be heah for a while."  
"Where you goin' now?"  
"I'm off to the Sheepshed Races. I hear Racetrack is an announcer there."  
Sally lit up. "We go there all the time."  
"I bring the goils there. They like to see the horses especially Sally" he said, pulling his oldest daughter to him. She leaned her head against his waist.  
"I'll see you later. Bye, Glory."  
Glory waved from the kitchen table. Jack sudden got an unexpected leach attached to him.   
"Bye, Jacky-boy" Tressa said, into his shirt. "Come back and tell me some stories about Santa Fe."  
"I will, kid. I will." 


	7. It's Not Your Fault

Part 6: It's Not Your Fault  
  
  
After Spot had to pry her off of Jack, he gestured 'bye' to them, and was off to the Sheepshed Races. He still couldn't believe that was the same Spot Conlon. He started to feel a little depressed. Spot had a great family, and he didn't have anyone. He hadn't been with anyone since Sarah. It was too hard for him to start a relationship with anyone after what had happen…  
Jack sited the Sheepshed Races in front of him - picking up his stride. He was fixing to walk into the races when he saw two kids - that looked familiar - in a dark area next to the brick wall that housed the racetrack. He softly went up to them, not wanting to disturb their kissing frenzy.  
"You two havin' fun?" he asked the two kids, leaning close to them.   
Dice nearly jumped out of her skin. She broke apart from Kingpin, and ducked behind him. Pin caught Jack's eye and glared.  
He smirked, sarcastically. "Kingpin and Dice, roight?"  
"Yeah, you remembah us. Jack Kelly?" Pin said, holding out his hand. His other was behind him grasping Dice's hand.  
"Dat's roight." He tried looking around the boy. "Heya, you can come out."  
Dice frowned as Kingpin pulled her out from behind him. She refused. "Don' mind 'er. She's a little shy."  
"Oh, dat's why youse was smuchin' out in public?" Jack snickered out loud.  
Dice finally emerged from her hiding place. "We were away from anyone who could see us. Your probably jist bein' a snoop" Dice corrected, pushing a lock of her hair out of her face, frustrated.   
"Dice, he didn' find us a purpose" Kingpin told her, linking his arm around her waist. "She's shy ta show affection out in public. No one at da lodgin' house knows wese even togetah."  
"Don' blame me fer dat. I was raised as a boy, remembah?"  
Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Youse was raised as a boy?"  
"Yeah. Me mudder taught me how ta play poker an' othah gamblin' games when I was little. She would disguise me as a boy, so, I could go inta da poker hall an' stuff. I had ta live like a boy fer years. Now, Ise real shy 'bout all dat affection junk." She cringed. "I don' trust no boys 'cept Hawk, Townie, Cock, an' Pin heah. By da way, yer da guy who was in Tibby's taday." She said it more as a statement than a question.  
"Dat's me."  
"Pin told me 'bout ya on da way heah. I already knew who ya were, but ta see ya in poison is a honor" Dice rambled, spitting in her hand to shake. Jack did the same. She grinned, contently. "You kids know where I can find Racetrack Higgins?"  
Kingpin nodded. "Shoa. We'll bring ya ta 'im."   
They started walking into the races. Dice pushed Pin's arms from around her waist. He placed his arm around her shoulder. She shot him a deadly glared, but he didn't pay attention. He'd learned over the passed couple years, that they'd been together, just to ignore anything Dice did that wasn't important. Jack followed them up to the announcer's booth. There wasn't a race going on at that moment.   
"Hey, Racetrack! Ya there?" Kingpin shouted, knocking on the door.  
"Ise comin', ya idiot!" Jack heard the so well known voice he had taken wise cracks from years ago.  
The door opened to reveal a short Italian with a cigar permanently attached in his mouth. He appeared to of age way more than Spot or Crutchy had. Jack wondered why.  
"Heya Pin. Heya Dice. Whatcha need? Ise not leadin' youse two anymore money no more, y'know dat" he said, not seeing Jack behind them.  
"Naw, wese not heah fer dat, Race" Dice retorted.  
Kingpin spoke out. "We brought ya a gift."   
Racetrack looked up to see his old friend standing there. The biggest grin fell upon his face as Race embraced Jack.   
"Good ta see you too, Race" Jack said, trying to breathe.  
"Where da heck have you been, Cowboy?" he asked, pulling away.  
"Bein' a cowboy fer real." Jack remarked.  
"Ya finally made it ta Santa Fe, huh?"  
"Actually, I did."  
"Come on in ta me booth. Ise da announcer of da races now instead of the better."  
Jack walked into the small booth with Race. He turned to the two kids to see if they were coming. "You two joinin' us?"  
"Naw, you two need ta catch up on ole' times. See ya latah" Kingpin said.   
"Okay. Bye." Jack said. Race just waved the two off.  
Jack watched Kingpin and Dice walk off then shut the door. Race was elated as he took the speak to start the next horse race that was about to begin. Jack sat down in the creaky wooden chair beside him.   
"And there off! Reindeer takes the lead with Bookmark in second…Red Coat in third…And, Pocket Watch in a slow fourth…"  
Jack was in deep thought - thinking of everything that had happen in the passes day. He'd found three of his old friends in one day! It was sort of overwhelming. Meeting the new kids of the Manhattan Lodging House was a highlight of the day. He was having a great time being back. It made him think of the time during the strike…  
  
"Oh, Dangerous?" Kloppman said acting surprise. He knew all too well he was lying to Warden Snyder. "I better look in my files. This way please." He distracted Snyder as Jack ducked into the clump of newsies. They hurried to hold up their signs to hide Jack.  
Racetrack was in front of them. He held up his sign that he just finished painting a few mintues later. "Give to the Newsies Strike fund, Mister?" he asked innocently.   
Snyder looked at him in disgust, but held out a coin. Race took it in the same hand he had his cigar in. Snyder walked around the boys and out the lodging house door. One of the boys peeked out the door to watch if Snyder really left or not. When he was far enough away from the lodging house, he shouted "He gone!" A huge roar of laughter abrupted in the room.  
Jack came out of his hiding place and bowed. "Thank you. Thank you."  
"Cowboy, I just don't know about you sometimes" Kloppman said, walking back into his office.  
Some of the boys walked over to Jack, slapping him on the back. Racetrack was the first. "Jack, youse pushin' ya luck wit da guy."  
"Yeah, I know." Jack snickered. "I don' care. We got biggah things ta worry 'bout roight now den Snydah." Jack hopped up onto Kloppman's desk and clapped his hands. "Now, boys, we need ta figger out wha' ta do at da rally."  
"Youse da one who's gonna tawk Jack" Dutchy said.  
"Yeah, I know dat. But, wha' should I say? I need ta get Davey heah." He snickered again. "Didja see Snydah's face when Race asked 'im fer some money? Dat was a classic."  
"Ise jist love da way wese can intimidate 'im" Race said, taking a drag off of his cigar.  
"I know one thing, Jack" Kid Blink spoke up. "Ya bettah not stay 'round heah where Snydah can spy on ya."  
"Ya roight, Blink. Well, Ise outta heah den."  
Race frowned. "Ya gotta place ya gonna go?"   
"Coise I do. See youse guys latah…"  
  
"So, ya got ta Santa Fe, huh?"   
Jack Kelly came out of his trance at Racetrack's words. He looked up and nodded. "Yeah. Been dere fer da last nine years."  
Race stared at him. "I can' believe ya came back."  
"Why ya can' believe it?"   
Race raised an eyebrow. He remembered the morning the boys in the Manhattan Lodging House found the note from a certain Cowboy, saying he'd left for good. None of them thought he'd come back - not after what happen…  
"Y'know" Race shrugged. "Ya left witout sayin' good-bye jist a few days aftah da funeral."  
Jack cringed. Did he have to be reminded about the funeral again? "Well, I was hurt an' thought dat I wasn' welcome heah anymore."  
"What?!" It was more than a little harsh, but Racetrack was meaning well. He calmed down, shaking his head. "Y'know, it wasn' ya fault."  
"Yes, it was." Jack tried not to make eye contact with his friend.  
"No…" Race made him look at him. "…it wasn't."  
"Look, Race, I didn' come heah ta talk 'bout dat. So, could wese get off da subject."  
They stayed silent for a few minutes. Jack tried to compose himself as Racetrack thought of a 'different' subject.   
"Ya met any a da othah guys yet? Mosta us is still 'round 'sides a few."   
"Yeah. I met up wit Crutchy an' Spot. Spot has da cutest kids." "Oh, yeah. He's da 'daddy' now. Spot Conlon a good fadder.  
Who'da thunk it? But, he has some precious daughters. Tressa is a little con artist though."  
"Yeah, I noticed."  
"I saw ya awready met Kingpin an' Dice. Dose two…don' know wha' ta make a dem. I guess ya awready been ta da ole' lodgin' house?"  
"Yeah. Met mosta da kids dere - Hawkeye, Coneflower, Townie, Doll, uh….a lot more."  
"I know 'em all. Dey good kids. Love da goils."  
"Dey cute too. Wish we had goils in da lodgin' house wese was livin' dere. Maybe I wouldn' a had ta leave."  
"Naw, dat wouldn' a changed da way ya felt 'bout Sarah."  
Jack glared at Race. The subject was up in the air again.  
"Listen, I gotta go. I promised Coneflower an' Doll dat I'd be back at da house ta get ta met everyone else 'fore lights out."  
"Okay. I guess I'll tawk ta ya latah."  
"Yeah. Bye." Jack shook Race's hand, and was headed back to Manhattan.   



	8. Green Eye of Jealousy

Part 7: Green Eye of Jealousy  
  
  
Jeannie, Waterbug, and Inkblot watched the intensity of the nightly poker game. Kingpin and Dice had gotten back about an hour ago and started the game. They had come in a few minutes apart from each other, but Hawkeye laughed to himself when he seen how flustered his cousin's face was. That's when he teased her. It was one of his favorite hobbies - to tease the girls who he cared about dearly. Even though he cared about all the girls in the lodging house, he held a special place for Dice, Doll Face, and Cricket.   
Hawk sighed thinking of Cricket. He glanced over at her to see she was laying on her top bunk talking to Doll. What else was new? He knew if he stared at her long enough, she'd get curious and walk over to him. It was the late night 'ritual'. Hawkeye stared as hard as he could in Cricket's direction. Doll giggled when she saw him looking over, but she didn't tell Cricket what the mischievous Manhattan leader was doing.   
Cricket was casually talking to Doll about what ever had come to mind - headlines, fights…the usual! She started to feel awkward and knew it was a certain someone trying to intimidate her. Cricket was fixing to slip off her bunk when a distraction entered the room.   
"Jack! Heya! You came back!" Cricket shouted as she quickly ran up to him.   
Jack Kelly smiled slightly. "Yeah, I toldja I would."  
Doll followed after Cricket. "Jack, tell us about whatcha do as a real cowboy. Please?" She gave him pleading eyes.  
"Of course, I will." The two girls lead him to the table by the door corner. Most of the newsies went over there and sat in front of Jack. He felt like a storyteller kind of like the old man that took him in after arriving in Santa Fe. The three youngest newsies sat right in front of him and stared anxiously. Geez, they probably weren't even born when I left heah - Jack thought.   
Townshend was walking over to sit around Jack when he noticed his best friend moping on his bed. He shook his head and walked over to him. "What's wrong, Hawk?"   
"What?" Hawkeye glanced at Townie, dazed. He was basically in his own world - more brooding than thinking rational.   
"You have something on your mind." Townie smiled. "It's written all over your face. Somethings wrong."  
Hawk groaned. It was hard having a best friend who knows you as well as you know yourself. He sighed, knowing there was no way he could hide. "That Jack Kelly has been heah for only a day and have you seen how Cricket looks at him?"  
"At Jack?" Townshend scrunched his nose. "No, not really. Why?"  
"Well, I saw it. It's ain't right." Hawkeye hit his pillow.   
"Duncan…" Townie started.  
"Don't Duncan me, Townshend Turner!" Hawkeye spouted out, almost making a scene of their conversation, but only a few newsies sitting at the edge of the group looked back to see what was going on. Nosy! He usually didn't act like this, but Cricket had always ruffled his feathers because he loved her. Why he hadn't told her yet……he didn't really know himself.   
"Hawk, calm down, please" Townie said, almost pleading. He had a feeling about what was going on in his best friend's head, but didn't know if it was true or not.   
Hawk peered around the room to see almost everyone occupied. He slipped off his top bunk, climbed out onto the fire escape with Townie right behind, and closed the window.   
There was silence between the two until Townie got up the courage to ask again. "What is wrong?"  
"She looks at him like he hung the moon. She must of been hidin' this crush all this time" Hawkeye rambled on.  
"Just because in Cricket's eyes Jack is a hero and great guy doesn't mean you have to think she is falling all over him. Y'know, not even a few hours ago you considered Jack Kelly your hero too."  
The leader of the Manhattan newsies looked out into the city, knowing Townshend just might be right. "I know, and he still is. But what if she likes him? He's took old for her."  
"Let me ask you something, Hawk, why do care so much?"  
Hawk turned to his friend sharply. "Cricket is me best friend just like you, Dice, and Cock. I care about her. Why don't you?"  
"Because I know that nothing is gonna go on. Geez, Duncan!" Townie opened the window and climbed back in leaving Hawk outside. He knew that Hawkeye only needed to cool off and be by himself so he could calm down. It will pass. Cricket was only a friend. At least, that's all that was on Townie's mind. Hawk's mind was thinking something different.   
Inside, Jack was just finishing one of his stories of being a newsie. "Me and Spot was trapped by the bulls. We didn't know where we was goin' because it was apart of the city we'd never been to. That was the moment Spot decided to learn all the city from Queens to the Bronx and maybe more. He was determined to know all the city because that was before he became the leader of Brooklyn.   
"Anyways, we was trapped by a seven foot brick wall when all the sudden a rope falls from the top of it. It was Snoddy and Pie Eater. I don't know how they found us, but that was the first time we had ever met 'em. So we climbed up the rope and got away. That's when I told 'em to come live at the Manhattan lodgin' house with me. Spot didn't have a problem with it because he lived in Brooklyn. But, that was it for that story."   
"Gee Jack, that was great" Crutchy said, from the doorway. He hobbled in. "I hate to break this up, but it's time for lights out."  
"Awe Crutchy, do we have to go to bed?" Dice asked, scooping up her cards as Kingpin slipped his lucky dice in his pocket.   
"Now Dicey, y'know you'll be all tired and not wanna get up tomorrow mornin'." Crutchy told her, shaking his finger at her.  
Dice rolled her eyes. "What else is new though?"  
Crutchy laughed, herding everyone up. Cab Goyins and Chaos were asleep on Fox's bed. He smacked Cab with his hat, making them get up. Waterbug had climbed in Jack's lap going in and out of sleep. He handed her to Hoax as the girl's cleared the room. Jeannie was a sleep in her brother - Binx's - lap. Dissy and Luke were sorta busy in the a corner of the room, and received a stern look from their lodging house keeper. Mouse and Patchwork were literally drooling over Chronicles and Binx. Harlem sat a top of a bunk listening to Troubleshooter and Kuhn talk under her. Townie helped Doll to her bunk in the other bunkroom, because her foot had fallen asleep. It was a normal night at the Manhattan Lodging House.   
Cricket stepped up to Jack. "That was a great story. I can't wait to hear more."  
"Well, I liked tellin' it. Reminded me of the good ole' times" Jack reminisced. He wanted to talk to Crutchy about things that were. It was going to be hard though. The reason why he left might come up in the conversation.   
"I wish Hawkeye would of been in heah to hear it. Townie told me he's on the fire escape. I better go see what he's up too." Cricket walked away to the window.   
Crutchy and Jack watched as all the newsies got in bed with the girls going to their own bunkroom. Crutchy had to separate Cab and Chaos. Chaos had somehow slipped in Cab's bed. Crutchy raised a suspicious eyebrow, and shooed Chaos off to the girls' bunkroom.   
Cricket had already talked to Hawkeye. He seemed very distance tonight and that scared her because he was never like that to her. She'd ask Townshend about that in the morning.   
After ever single newsie was in bed and the lights had been turned out ((but that didn't stop any of the kids to stop chatting)), Crutchy and Jack headed downstairs. Crutchy had a cot stored in the closet. It was Kloppman's old bed, but when Kloppman died and Crutchy took over, he had to have a better bed than a small cot.   
"Thanks Crutchy" Jack said as he was taking the cot out the closet.  
"For what Jack?" Crutchy hobbled from the lobby.   
"For lettin' me stay and not accusing me of...y'know" Jack's tone went down when he said the last words.   
The lodging house keeper shook his head. "You know I'd never turn an ole' friend down and I don't accuse you of anything. What happen was out of your hands. You know dat, I know dat, everyone did."  
"Except one person." Jack sat on the cot drifting off into his thoughts.   
Crutchy placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder and said firmly, "It wasn't your fault. Davey didn't mean what he said last time you saw him."  
Jack looked up at Crutchy, his eyes almost in tears. "It's been nine years since we saw each other. I don't think I could face up to him."  
"Well, if you change your mind, Davey goes to the graveyard every Sunday."  
"He still hasn't stopped grieving, has he?"  
"Not since Les died, he told me he had another reason to actually visit the graveyard. I hated hearin' him so sad, but there wasn't anything I could do. He needed his best friend around."  
Jack snorted. "Well, that wouldn't be me."  
Crutchy shook his head in disagreement. "You just don't know how wrong you are." 


	9. A Brand New Day

Part 8: A Brand New Day  
  
  
Jack awoke to the sound of rustling. He groaned, rubbing his eyes groggily, and open them. Crutchy was scrambling around his small room, getting dressed. He was headed upstairs to wake all the newsies up. Jack groaned again.  
"Mornin' Jack!" Crutchy greeted enthusiastically. He leaned over the small sink, and splashed a handful of water on his face. "Ya don't have to get up if ya don't want. I'm just goin' to wake up da kids."  
"That's okay. I'm already awake." He sat up and stretched. "I'm got some business to get done."  
"Oh yeah?" Crutchy said, sliding on his gray vest bluntly. "Whatcha gonna do?"  
Jack stared up at him, thinking of his plans for the day. He rubbed his hands over his eyes again trying to get the sleep dust out then walked over to the sink to wash his face also. "Just walk 'round the city to see who else I run in to."  
Crutchy hobbled to the door. "If ya wait, I could go wit ya and show ya where some of the guys work now."   
Jack nodded. "Okay." And, Crutchy disappeared out the room.   
Upstairs, both bunkrooms were still silent. It wasn't quit sunrise yet, but a few rays were poking their way through the curtains. A gentle stir came from Hawkeye's bed, and he turned over. He slowly opened his clear green eyes to see a pair of big brown ones staring into his.   
"AH!" Hawkeye jumped, almost falling off his top bunk. He growled at the figure standing over him snickering. "Meery-Jane, whatcha want?"  
Cricket quirked a smile. "I need to ask you somethin'."  
Hawk yawned then flickered. "You woke me up to ask me somethin' you coulda asked me in…" he checked his pocket watch that was hanging on the bed post. "…ten minutes."  
"Yeah." Cricket shrugged. "Now, listen, I gotta go and pay the doctor for Waterbug's bill. I need someone to go wit me so…why not you?" She glimmered at him with extreme delight.   
Hawkeye tried to look through the thought in her face. Did she really want me to go with her? - he thought. Or was it something else…  
Before he could decide, Crutchy hobbled in the room "C'mon boys! Get up! Time to sell papes!" The gimp pulled open the curtains, and light flooded the room. "Get up!"  
The boys started to get up slowly and blankly, most of them still half asleep. Crutchy glanced over at Hawkeye's bunk to see Cricket there.   
"Mary-Jane, whatcha doin' in the boys' room? Get back to the goils room and get dressed." He smiled at her teasingly.   
Cricket rolled her eyes, but still needed an answer from Hawk before she burst. "Well?!"  
"Of course, I'll go with you." Hawkeye sat up, laughing to himself a little.   
The girl grinned, and squabbled back into the hallway to the girls' room. Hawk shook his head, getting up.  
  
"Hey Townie!" Cricket yelled as the newsies left the lodging house. Hawkeye was walking and talking with Dice.   
Townshend turned, grinning. "Yeah?"  
Cricket leaned in close not wanting anyone else homing in on their conversation. "Wha' is wrong wit Hawk? He seemed a little distant last night."  
"Uh…" Townie sputtered, not knowing what to say. Cricket gave him a curious look, and he blushed from his stuttering. "He just has some stuff on his mind."  
The corners of Cricket 's lips curved up. "And wha' kinda stuff?" Her curiosity was taking over quickly especially if it had something to do with Duncan.   
She looked at him sideways as Townie became nervous. "I can't."  
"Why?"  
Townie jumped up on the curve, noticing from the corner of his eye that Hawkeye was watching him. He shrugged. "It's just guy stuff."  
Cricket stared at Townie, not believing him. "Fine. I know how ya are with keeping secrets." She knew she'd get it out of Hawkeye sooner of later.  
At the distribution office, Hawkeye got his newspapers and started walking off. He'd already told Townshend he was selling alone today, because of where he had to do with Cricket. She came up from behind him.  
"Duncan......."  
Hawk stopped in his tracks. She didn't want to sell with him too, did she. Wait, why am I trying to push her away? He turned around. "Yeah?"  
"I'm selling with you today. Let's go." Cricket walked passed him, leaving Hawk a little stunned by her bluntness.  
  
Jack stepped out the lodging house. Crutchy remembered that he had a few things to do before going out for the day. Jack said he'd only take a walk around the block. It was a beautiful day in New York City. The sun was shining on the street, making shadows as it shone on the buildings. Jack walked aimlessly down the street. He had made it to the next block and was about to turn around, when he glanced in a store. It was the old book store. He'd only been in there a few times, but never had enough money to buy a book.  
Jack smiled as he made his way to the door. It was a different time, different age. He wouldn't be thrown out anymore. The little bell above the door rang, announcing his presents. Books covered the shelves. Some people were browsing around. Jack started looking. Only a few minutes had gone by before he heard a familiar voice. I feel like I'm the only one who left New York! But, the owner of the voice was someone he didn't desire to see....at least, he thought he didn't.   
Jack slipped out the front door hurriedly, and looked back into the book store window. His eyes caught the owner of the voice. David stared right back at Jack in shock - like he'd seen a ghost. They couldn't tear their eyes away until a lady touched David's shoulder. He flinched, but went back to what he was doing. Jack felt his stomach turn and stepped fast back to the lodging house. 


	10. Just Visiting

Part 9: Just Visiting  
  
  
  
Cricket and Hawkeye strolled along the sidewalk in late afternoon. All their newspapers were gone, and it was time to pay a visit to the doctor's office. Hawkeye had been quiet most of the day even for lunch. He'd never been this cold to her before. As they walked, Cricket keep turning to her friend, smiling…just to see if she could catch his attention. It worked.   
  
"What do you want, Meery-Jane?"   
  
Cricket's daunting smile turned softer. "Just want to know why you being so quiet. You're never been like this toward me."   
  
Hawkeye stopped short of the corner and grabbed Cricket's arm, stopping her to. Cricket turned her eyes to him, cautiously. "I don't like it when you and Dice and Doll and Chaos go out scrounging up money in dangerous places." So it was only half the truth. A corner on the busy Manhattan streets wasn't the exact right place to discuss love and like.   
  
"Duncan…" Cricket whined, pulling her arm from his grasp. "You know the reason why we do that. It's not going to last much longer. The doctor bill is close to being paid off."   
  
"I know. But, that doesn't mean another one of our newsies will get sick and need medical attention." Hawkeye's eyes were grave with concern. He knew there probably wasn't a better way to make quick money. Even if all the newsies in the lodging house combine their money together, it wouldn't pay for the bill from the doctor. By the desperation in Cricket's eyes, an alternative came to mind.   
  
"Look here, Meery-Jane. Next time you goils go off doing your little show in the taverns. Tell me so I can come. It'll make me feel better to be there protectin' yall."   
  
A small smile creaked on Cricket's lips. "Is that it?"   
  
"Well, yeah." Hawkeye kicked himself mentally. He hated lying to his old friend, but it was just temporary. He was glad that for her next trip to the taverns, he'd be able to know and go too.   
  
They strolled up to the doctor's office a few minutes later, and walked inside.   
  
***   
  
"I'm glad it's not Sunday" Jack murmured as he walked through the cemetery gates. It'd taken him all day, but he was there. Dusk was already setting on New York City when he finally gained enough courage to make his way there. He'd asked Crutchy where Sarah's gravestone was after his encounter with David that morning.   
  
Jack wavered through the lined gravestones till he found the right one. It was small with only the words "Sarah Elizabeth Jacobs: 1882-1900". He bent down on one knee, touching the stone gently. She was lying there…just like in the alleyway.   
  
"Sarah" he spoke softly, laying the single yellow daisy in front of the gravestone. "I miss you. I-I'm sorry it took so long for me to visit. I've been gone. I.." He sighed, taking a deep breath. "I wish I could tell you how sorry I am for letting that happen to you. I wish I could change things…"   
  
Jack raised his head abruptly at the crunching sound behind him. He whirled around. There, standing above him, was David Jacobs. Jack's face soon shaded white at the sight of his once close friend. David wore the same ghastly expression.   
  
It seemed like an eternity of silence passed before either one of them spoke. All the emotion of the tragic events that happen so long ago was erupting inside each man's souls.   
  
David's eyes grew distance the longer they stared at one another. Finally, he said, "What are you doing here?"   
  
The venom was more than visible in his voice. Jack winced inwardly, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I'm payin' my respect to Sarah."   
  
That received a bitter snort. "Like you did in the alleyway where she was murdered."   
  
Jack slapped his hands on his knees, and stood up. "Now Dave…"   
  
"David" the curled headed man corrected.   
  
"David." Jack nodded. "I have just the same right to be here as you do. I thought you only came here on Sundaes."   
  
"What?" David was semi-taken aback that Jack Kelly - who hadn't showed his face in NYC in almost ten years - knew he only visited the cemetery on Sundaes. "How do you know that?"   
  
"I've been by the old lodging house. Crutchy told me."   
  
David lowered his head, shaking it intensely. "I don't…I don't believe this! How long have you been in town? I thought you left for good then I see you wandering around in front of my bookstore. Now you're here at my sister's grave. You don't deserve to be here!"   
  
"I deserve to be here as much as you do, David!" Jack stepped forward, standing a couple feet from David. "I loved her too! I felt the same pain you did when we lost her! I know it's my fault she's dead and there ain't nothing I can do about it! As much as I wish I could, I can't bring her back." The depth of his words he just spoke suddenly sank into the burning emotion inside his being. Jack sank to his knees in front of David, staring down at the ground. "I can't bring her back. I loved her. I want her, but she's not here." His breathing became more rapid and visible in his chest as the first tears he had shed in a long time fell. The shaking from the deep sobs started in his shoulders.   
  
David stood there above him. All the pain he had been going through for so long was now being seen through Jack. As much as he wanted to kneel down and let out his emotions with his once friend, the nagging pride-filled voice in his mind told him what to do instead. David turned on his heel and walked away from the trembling man.   



	11. Nightmares

Jack stayed in front of Sarah's grave for over two hours after David left. He wiped the warm tears off his cheeks with his right hand, left hand sweeping over the cool, granite stone that marked his fallen love's place of rest.   
With a quick goodbye kiss on the granite, Jack left. It was around midnight when he finally trekked to the lodging house. He entered through the back door since the front door was locked for the night. He tried to be as quiet as he could to not disturb anyone. Crutchy was sound asleep on his bed. Jack slipped off his boots and vest, and went to sleep himself.  
But the sooner he fell asleep, the sooner nightmares began…  
  
Sarah's giggle echoed off the buildings on the empty, deserted street. "When you and Racetrack jumped on stage and did the little slapstick skit, the whole crowd was roaring with laughter!"  
Jack grinned proudly, squeezing Sarah's hand snugly. "Well, let's just say we know how to work the crowd."   
The glitter in Sarah's eyes could seen even in the dim lamplight. Jack loved her glittering eyes. They always reassured him of what life was really suppose to be lived for - love.   
"Hey Sarah, why don't we take the back way to your building. It'll be much faster."  
"Are you trying to get rid of me faster?" she asked cockily, planting her hands on her hips.   
Jack laughed. He thought she was so cute when she did that. "Naw, I wanna stay with you as long as I can." He pulled her toward him, wrapping an arm around her waist, and brushing his lips against her forehead. "I never wanna let you go, but…" He pulled away. "…you're parents are probably worried and I don't want 'em to get all uptight because you're home late."  
"Aww Jack. Always looking out for me." It was Sarah's turn to kiss him on his cheek. "Come on." She tugged Jack into an alleyway that she knew would take them to her tenement building. They turned into a narrow alleyway that lead behind the colossal buildings.   
"Look what stumbled our way."  
Jack came to a halt, stopping Sarah in the process. Two large thugs appeared in front of them with pipes. Another appeared next to them, brass knuckles on either hand.   
"You made a big mistake wandering in our territory" one of the men holding a pipe spoke with an Irish accent.   
"Your territory?" Jack spat at them, pushing Sarah behind him. "When did this become your territory? I never seen the likes of you in me life and I've lived here all me life."  
"Well, we're new here and don't care who we take this area from" the brass knuckles snarled.  
Fear and anger flashed passed Jack's eyes. He knew these men meant business. His hand grasped Sarah's tightly. In an instance, Jack throw a box in front of the attackers, only stopping them for a second though.   
Jack pushed Sarah down the alleyway, screaming, "RUN!"  
Sarah took off, running as fast as she could. Something behind Jack knocked him to the ground as he tried to run behind her. He raised his head groggily to see the man with brass knuckles chasing after Sarah.   
Jack started to pull himself up from the ground when he was hit again. He recovered quickly though, rolling onto his back and kicking back whoever was attacking him. From that action, the one behind the first attacker stumbled back also. Jack jumped up, taking off running down the alleyway to find Sarah.   
Footsteps of his attackers could be heard coming after him. Jack spotted a stairway to duck behind. He stayed quiet as a mouse as he heard the attackers run by. He peeked out a minute later making sure they were gone then proceeded to find Sarah.   
Jack ran frantically in the alleyways in the remote area. She had be around there somewhere, unless the attackers caught her. He'd never forgive himself if something happen to her. He had just turned a curve when he was tripped. Jack groaned, thinking he'd been found by the attackers - but his assumption was wrong as he saw the sight laying beside him.   
"Sarah?" he choked out. Jack scooted to her side. The darkness didn't help in seeing what they'd done to her. "Sarah, can you hear me. Wake up. I'm here now."   
When she didn't move, Jack panicked. He raised her head only to feel heated liquid seep between his finger. His breath caught in his throat when he laid his ear to her chest, not being able to hear anything. A deep, furious scream erupted from Jack's chest. He pulled her lifeless body close to him and sobbed.  
  
***  
  
"Morning Jack!" Crutchy greeted cheerfully when he noticed his old friend waking.   
Jack groaned listlessly, sitting up. "Heya Crutchy."  
"How'd you sleep?"   
"Do I have to answer that?" Jack asked, grimacing, not desiring one bit to interact with Crutchy.  
Crutchy shook his head, dismayed. "Naw, you don't. I can read it on your face." 


End file.
